The Thrills of Love
by cynder1827
Summary: An AU. In New York Percy and the gang are just have a normal day at the office but then they get a phone call about a murder and go to it but there something strange about it and what truths will be reveled and what's the Big picture behind it all?
1. Intro

**The Thrills of Love**

**OK everyone just to make this clear I might do this for all my stories from now on because it just makes it easier for me to tell you who the couples are a better Plot information etc. o and I might change POV in some Chapters.**

**O and on the bottom I will ask a question so be prepared for that.**

**Couples: Percy X Nico, Piper X Annabeth, Frank X Hazel, Jason X Leo, Chris X Clarisse, Travis X Katie, Jake X Will, Grover X Juniper, Thalia X Bianca, and Luke X Ethan**

_**Other couples that will be in this: Zeus X Hera, Poseidon X Amphitrite, Hades X Persephone, Dionysus X Ariadne, Paul X Sally, Tyson X Ella, Silena X Charles **_

**Other characters that will be in this: Rachel, Reyna, Zoe, Apollo, Artemis, Athena, Demeter, Ares, Aphrodite, Hermes, Hephaestus, and Dionysus**

_**Pets that will be in or mentioned: Mrs. O'Leary, Arion, Argentum and Aurum**_

**Police partners: Percy Jackson & Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace & Frank Zhang, Clarisse La Rue & Thalia Grace, Luke Castilian & Grover underwood, Travis Stoll & Conner Stoll**

**Works solo: Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano**

**Medic: Will Mason**

**Autopsy: Chris Rodrigues**

_**The Boss: Zoe Nightshade**_

**Other Jobs but also important characters:**

_**Gardiner: Katie Stoll, Juniper Nymph, Demeter Gardiner, Persephone Underground **_

**Engineer: Hephaestus Forge, Leo Grace, Jake Mason, Charles Beckendorf, and Tyson Jackson **

_**Salon: Silena Beckendorf, Aphrodite Forge **_

**Librarian: Ella Skylight, Rachel Elizabeth Dare (Plush she also works as and artiest), Ethan Castilian **

_**Teacher: Piper Mclean, Bianca Grace, Athena Chase**_

**Football couch: Ares La Rue **

_**Only teaches girls teacher: Artemis Moon **_

**Doctor: Apollo Solace **

_**Head mail man: Hermes Speed**_

**Wine Supplier: Dionysus and Ariadne Vine **

_**Marriage counselor: Hara Sky's**_

**General of Army: Hades Underground**

_**General of Navy: Poseidon Falls **_

**General of Ari Force: Zeus Sky's**

_**Marin Biologist: Amphitrite Fall's **_

**Working on being writers: Sally and Paul Blofis **

_**Gang members: Nico Di Angelo, Bianca Di Angelo (Former), Hazel Levesque, Luke Castilian (also Former), and Octavian Sight**_

**Gang leaders: Kronos Turn, Gaea Ground**

**Plot: It an AU set in New York (of Course) Percy Jackson and the gang are have a normal boring day at the office until they got a phone call saying there's been a murder in an ally in upper Manhattan so they go and investigate but there something really weird about these murder's each and every one of them and in each of them Percy always sees the same boy in every one of them could this be a coincident or is this person a Clue join the gang as they try to figure out the mystery and what could be romance.**

**It might turn to rated M later just a fair warning.**

**OK Now the question is:**

**Which Story do you want me to actually finish and I'll do my best to try. Ok here are your options:**

**1: Reading Percy Jackson**

**2: The Eternal Treasure**

**3: The trip to the Future **

**4: The trills of Love **

**Ok just tell me which on or else I'll just do whatever which will probably be this one**

**Enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Living the life **

**Percy's POV:**

You would think that today was a normal beautiful day, but in reality it's just plain boring. I mean we have no case so no fun unless we have a case but no all we have is boring paper work "Percy Stop glaring at the paper and actually write on them" Annabeth said from across me. You see me and Annabeth are partners in NYPD, when I first got the job I was pretty much lost and I thought I would ruin my first assignment but Annabeth was assigned to be my partner, at first we didn't get along but then when we actually solved it we started to be good friends and the best field agents in this place, the only down side is the paper work. One more thing you should know about her is that she does have a girlfriend Name Piper Mclean a Librarian and she has this thing where she likes to prove herself "We'll it's not my fault that I find it Boring" I said back to her and she just shook her head but before she could say anything someone from behind us said something "I do have to agree with Percy this is so boring we should be out there" Luke said while rolling in his char.

Luke is partnered up with another best friend of mine Grover Underwood, not that Luke isn't my friend either but still Grover was my first and best friend in the world when we meet in the 9th grade, and when we graduated we went our separate ways. To be honest I would have thought he would be and environmentalist but no he became a cop, but he is dating Juniper Nymph and she is an environmentalist so I guess that counts. Anyway Luke is married to Ethan another librarian that just helps the real librarian which is Ella skylight my brothers Tyson's Girlfriend so of course I know her. I don't know about his past is a real mystery so no one really ask him not even Ethen. O and before we continue on with this I'll tell you about the others, there's Thalia one of the best shouters in the NYPD she's also married to a girl named Bianca I've actually met her and she is really nice and makes great cookies, anyway back to Thalia's she a leader of some sorts she has a tendency to be a rebel to the bosses orders but who isn't some times as well as her partner.

Speaking of which her partner is Clarissa La Rue she is all muscle and she knows who to get someone to talk so don't get on her bad side and she is dating our Autopsy guy Chris Rodrigues he's a cool guy his step brothers are the Stoll twins two other police officers, there pretty serious when they want to be but when there off the job there goof balls and they always make trouble especially for our boss Zoë Nightshade she a very tuff girls and really doesn't like men but she will warm up to them if they do a great job, In other words if you don't mess up. Travis dose have a wife thought her Name is Katie she works with her Mother Demeter Gardiner and her Step-sister Persephone Underground in a garden store she visits a lot to make sure Travis stays out of trouble which works…Sometimes. Then there's Will Mason our medic He's also married to an Engineer named Jake Mason, Will pretty much just helps us with our wound when we get shout and will criticizes us for not looking were we're going but he is a nice guy when he wants to be. Then there was Jason Grace Thalia's younger brother he is also marred to and engineer named Leo Grace, Leo is second in command in the work shop his father is the one in charge of it all and his dad is Hephaestus Forge he is a tuff looking guy and can build anything and he's married to Aphrodite Forge the owner of the most popular Salon in all New York alongside her daughter Silena Beckendorf who is also married to Charles Beckendorf another engineer. The thing is Silena was born before Aphrodite met Hephaestus so he really doesn't mind her.

Anyway I am getting off topic, now where was I…. o yes now I remember, Jason is a reasonable guy he's a great leader and know how to think of a plan when he wants to. Then there is his partner Frank Zhang he's a real softy but when people he cares about are in Trouble he will attack you. Frank is pretty much a thinker like Annabeth he'll think before doing something.

Then there's our loan wolf Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano she is a hard worker and she will get the job done or die trying and she's not afraid to get dirty when she needs to. Then There's me Percy Jackson I'm Pretty good at what I do at first I wanted to be a Marin Biologist like my step-mother Amphitrite but at first she did not like me at all, no let me correct that she HATED me so I didn't really do that….And after some time she finally started to like me and now were actually good friends and now I visit her and help out some time that made my dad Happy specking of which my dad's Poseidon Fall's the General of the Navy and of course there's my mom and step-Father Sally and Paul Blofis (even thought when I first met him I kept saying Blowfish) there trying to be writers so I support them.

My thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing so I answered it "Hello, aha, ok got it. Come on guys we got a murder scene to go to" I told them while getting my stuff along with the others "Thank god I was starting to die over here" Jason said while coming along with the others and that just made me laugh.

**At the Scene**

When we got there the other police officers were already there making sure that no one got by "Ok so what do we have?" Annabeth ask one of them "We have an Italian women about 5'2 brown hair and-" that got Thalia's attention immediately "WHAT!" When we got closer I couldn't believe it ether but It looked like Bianca she even had the same tattoo of the Greece god Hades symbol "This must be a lie I'm going to call her right now" Thalia said taking out her phone a dialing her wife's number "Well Bianca or no Bianca we still need to find out what happen" Annabeth said looking sad "Well that is my Job isn't it?" Chris said and we both nodded "Ok so what do you got for us?" I ask "Well according to her tempter she's been died since 5 AM at night" Chris said "What about cause of death?" Annabeth ask "Ah now that the confusing part" Chris said "Well it would look like she died in a car accident" Chris said looking at us but that just made us confused more "Wait you mean to tell us she died of a car accident" Clarisse said "Well that what it looks like" Chris said "But that imposable there no reports of a car accident and there not even a car here" Annabeth said "Yes but that's not the only strange thing about it" Chris said "What do you mean?" I ask "Well look at her arm" he said lifting her arm up and there was Greek writing on it 'εειλφινδυοθ' "Doesn't that mean 'We will find you'" I ask and Annabeth nodded "Yes its ancient Greek but what does it mean?" she ask and before anything else Thalia came back "Bianca phone keeps going back to voice mail" She said panicking and I patted her shoulder "Don't worry Thalia, you'll see Bianca will walk throw the elevator door unharmed" I told her "He's right" Both Annabeth and Clarisse said which made Thalia smile "Thanks guys" we nodded "Well I would love to tell you more but I do have to get her back before telling you guys more" Chris told us and we nodded "Ok we'll met you back" Thalia said before she left with Clarisse.

Before we left I thought I saw a boy about to look tis way before he saw I was looking at him and ran off. I was about to fallow him before I heard Annabeth calling me "Come on Percy we've got head back" she told me and I nodded before looking back one more time than going after her.

**Back at the priesting**

When we got back Jason told us what he and frank found "Well there were no built holes or anything to indicate she was batten to death but we did find a bloody handkerchief and tire tracks that passes that ally" Jason said "there what also a letter that was in Italian but I don't know what it says" Frank said "Let me see Bianca taught me Italian on our fifth date" Thalia said taking the piece of paper "It says 'Prendi il pacchetto al parco centrale il Mercoledì 5 maggio 2007 05:00 formica' it means 'Get the package at central park on Wednesday 5, 2007 ant 5AM'" Thalia said "What but that was over 8 years ago why would that show up?" Jason asked "Why would what show up?" someone said from behind us and when we turned around to see Bianca standing behind us with cookies in her hands "BIANCA!" Thalia said rushing to hug her "Um what I miss?" Bianca asked confusedly but returned it "We found a dead body that matched you description to a T" Annabeth told her and she made and o sound and then got Thalia to let go of her "Why didn't you answer your phone?" Thalia ask "I was visiting Rachel and the others at the library and had to turn my phone off" now it was our turn to do the O sound "But I did bring you guys some cookies" she told us "Even Blue Cookies?" I ask "Of course" Bianca said smiling before we all got up to get one, we'll all except Luke "Hey Luke aren't you going to get one?" Annabeth ask snapping him out of his thoughts "O yeah sure just give me a second" Luke said before dragging Bianca away to the coffee room.

We all looked at them argue "What do you think there talking about?" I ask and everyone just shrugged "Aren't you guys supposed to be solving this case not staring at the two of them arguing?" someone ask us from behind us and to behold the lone wolf of the NYPD Reyna standing behind us with paper work "well we were but then Bianca came in and gave us cookies the Luke dragged her in and we watch them from then to now then you came and now" Jason said pretty much explaining it and Reyna just nodded and taking a cookie and walking away. Than Annabeth's phone began to ring "Hello, aha, ok were on our way" then she hung up "Come on Percy Chris's has some news for us" I nodded and fallowed her into the elevator.

When we got there we entered the Autopsy room were Chris was waiting "ok so what do you have for us?" I ask "Well it would appear that Miss Alexandra here was indeed hit by a car" Chris said "Wait Alexandra?" Annabeth ask "Yep she's a worker at a grocery store in upper Manhattan I managed to get DNA" Chris told us looking at her "Wait what do you mean that she was actually hit by a car?" I ask "Well she was mostly hit in the front which means that she was actually hit by a car and the bruising around the mouth would indicate that she was gaged tightly so no one would hear her scream" Chris explained "Ok but that still doesn't explain why she looks like Bianca" I ask "Plastic surgery might thought, apparently she had surgery on her checks, and chin which was a little weird for me" Chris said and we both nodded "Anyway but what was strange to me was the writing on her arm the way its cut" Chris said "What do you mean?" Annabeth ask "Well this messaged was cut in after she died so whoever wrote it wanted us to find it" Chris said "Thanks Chris" I said and he nodded before me and Annabeth left.

When we got back up everyone was back the way they were "What happen?" I and Annabeth both ask "Well after you two left Bianca and Luke were still arguing" Thalia said "But then Luke left in a hurry" Frank said "then Bianca gave Thalia a kiss on the check and said 'see you at dinner' then left" Jason finished and I nodded while Annabeth was finishing the board "Ok guys what we know so far is that the victim's name is Alexandra Donato she 21 5'2 and someone paid her to look like Bianca" Annabeth said "Why?" Clarisse said "We don't know that yet but when we do know we-" before she got to finish Grover's phone began to ring and he answered "Grover Underwood specking, aha, wait what, ok were on our way" Grover said before getting up "Who was it?" Frank asked "It was Luke something just happened to Ethan" Grover said "What?" I ask

"Someone came to their house and toke one of his eyes out"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: My life**

**Nico POV:**

It's been eight year's since the accident since that faithful day my Big sister died in a police chase when she was twelve, I was ten and Hazel was eight and still to this day I am reminded of it seeing all thoughts family's being happy and not a care in the world we'll I have to leave with the fact that I could have saved her but I couldn't. Hazel try's to cheer me up and it does work sometimes but, not all the time, but after her death I change I started wearing black and Skelton on it and I started being rude to people and getting thing done so I can be with my only sister longer which she doesn't mind. To say the least this really actually started nine years ago.

Nine years ago my mother took me, Hazel and Bianca to the park to play, our dad died in a fire two years back. We were just playing but then this maniac came out of no were and started to point a gun at us and demanded all of our money but our mom wouldn't do it, but the guy ask again and she said no again so that's when he shoot her we all screamed for our mother but before we knew it the guy ran off to god knows were and we were left with our mother dying slowly. Before she died she just told us to be happy and leave the life we wanted. Bianca always wanted to be a teacher and find someone that would care for her and live a long happy life, Hazel just wants to find love but then again she was eight and she also wanted to be a horse rider , as for me I just….I just want to find someone that would truly understand me and would do anything for me (if you tell anyone I will find and kill you) also I wanted to be a cop or at least something close to that but that changed on that day.

The medic toke our mom to the hospital and the police looked around, when we got there they said they tried to save her, they tried! But they didn't save her and she died on that day and to make madders worst they police didn't find the guy and they just gave up finding our mothers Killer and…..and I hated cops from that day on. We stayed with a friend of our mom May Castilian and her son Luke, we were friend and we still are even if he's….. Died. He died the same day, time, and place as my sister they were partnered up for a job with a guy named Octavius and died because of the stupid police, but before I get to that I will say that the three of us plus Luke ran off and a guy named Kronos Turn took us in and to repay him we had to do jobs, since me and Hazel were the youngest we pretty much had to take and deliver packages for and to him and as for my sister and Luke they were older so they had other things to do more important things. We were all supposed to meet back at the base but then Octavius came back hurt and badly saying that the cops were on their tails and then when they thought they were in the clear but then the police found them and chase them but then they got separated last thing he knew was that he heard shooting and he came back hear not knowing if there alive. We went to go find them but we never did we were about to give up when we saw blood spatters in an ally and tier tracks and it was most likely there's and that's what broke me.

I started to do things on my own I started wearing black and I kind of stooled a bomber jacket and Hazel is still the same but she is a little angry at cops but I wouldn't blame her I completely hate cops. My thoughts were interrupted by my sister Hazel taping my shoulder "What is it Hazel?" I ask "You have a message from the boss" she said giving me a package and a note "good luck I have my own to deliver" she said before walking away. The note said 'Andare al vicolo al 66 di avenue e lasciare che IO ottenere ciò di cui ho bisogno in un'altra persona più tardi 'translated it says 'Go to the alley at 66 avenue and leave it there I will get what I need from the other person later' so I went to the sight to go drop the package.

It took an hour to get there by walking but every time I walk around I always see police and I always see family's being all happy and not a care in the world. That just pissed me off knowing that all those people get happy lives but I get a miserable life but hay that the cruelty of it. As I finish dropping off the package I walk away but I hid because I saw the police surrounding an alley I manage to get closer to hear what was going on, but then I hear someone yelling "WHAT!" I was a little worried to get closer seeing that it was the NYPD so I was guessing that it was a murder scene but of which murder I don't know and I really don't care. I was too busy in my thoughts that I didn't realize that one of them was looking at me so I ran off and by the looks of it he wasn't going to fallow me so I stop next to the bus stop and continue to walk back to the base . By the time I got back Hazel and Octavian were there arguing again, "I'm just saying why do you have to be such a buzz kill why can't I go?" Hazel ask "Because you're too young" Octavius said to her and she just signed angrily "So let me get this straight I'm old enough to deliver packages by myself but I'm not old enough to go out and just walk by myself?" Hazel asked "Yes" was all Octavius said "Really just REALLY!" Hazel yelled before looking at my direction "O hey Nico how was your delivery?" she ask more normal "It was alright can't really complain you know" I said and she nodded. I looked at Octavius "hey do you know what the NYPD was doing close to my drop point?" I ask and he shook his head "NO but I do know who's working it" he said taking pictures out and putting them on the table "The boy Blondie is Jason Grace one of their best and his Partner is Frank Zhang he's-" "Cute" Hazel said taking the picture from Octavius "No he's supposed to be one of the skeptical one, then there's Clarisse La Rue the tuff one she do almost anything to get the answer and her Partner is Thalia Grace" "Jason and Thalia are siblings?" I ask and he nodded "Yes but Thalia plays hard ball all I know is there both Married to whom I do not know" he told us and we nodded "Then here's the Autopsy guy Chris Rodrigues he's dating Clarisse, he's smart but from what I gathered he's also a goof ball" he told us before getting to the last two "Then there's Annabeth Chase one of the best plus her partner but unlike Frank she actually observes conclude some say she's a true genius and her Partner is Perseus or Percy Jackson" he said and I looked at the picture and realized it was the guy that saw me but looking at him a little close he was actually pretty hot, um I mean for a cop "Now he's a different story he relies on his intuition and his heart he doesn't think before doing something But that's what make them the best team on the force, I'm afraid that's all I know that's actually working on the case everyone else wasn't there or they just don't work it" He said finishing it off "So we have to avoid them?" Hazel asked and Octavius nodded "Yes the boss just what's you to do your jobs" after he said that his phone began to ring and he left to answer it.

After he left hazel said something "I Really don't like him" she stated "who does Hazel but, he's our boss considering he's been here longer so we have no chose" I told her and she nodded "Your right…. But doesn't mean I have to like it" she said before sitting down. That's when Octavius came back and grabbed his stuff "Job?" I ask and he nodded "Yes the boss has a job for me so I have to go so I have no clue when I'll be back so….see yah" he said then leaving. We sat there for a few minutes before "I'm bored" Hazel said and I had to agree it was kind of boring then I thought of something "Hey why don't we go see mom?" I ask and Hazel immediately nodded "Yah we haven't visited her in like forever" Hazel said before getting her stuff to leave and then we left.

After Walking for about an hour we made it to the cemetery and went to mom's tom stone were it said:

**Here Lies **

**Maria Di Angelo**

**1973-2007**

**A beloved mother and a friend to all she will forever be remembered**

Hazel and I barley have time to visit with all the jobs we have so it was nice. We wished that we could visit Bianca but since we could never find her body we could never bare her but we always talk to a memory of we build her in hopes that will see her again even if it is unlikely. After a while we left and walked back to the base. While walking back we saw police cars going in the direction we just came from "what do you think that's about?" Hazel ask and I shrugged "I don't know and I don't care" I said starting to walk and Hazel came right behind me. When we got back Octavius was there with a bag of McDonald's on the table "There's dinner you two" he said and we just grabbed it "if you two need me I'm going to bed I had an eventful mission" he said before going to his room. As we finished eating Hazel ask me something "Hey Nico do you think Octavius and the boss have a thing?" Hazel asked which almost cost me to spit out my drink "Why on earth would you ask that?" I asked managing not to shout "Well it's because sometimes when the boss comes over and sends us out I sometimes come back early and hear weird sounds from Octavius room" he said looking like she was becoming a little nervous "What weird sounds?" I ask "Moaning, asking to go faster and hard-" "Ok I got it" I said not wanting to hear any more of this "Well that's what I hear" she said finishing her drink. Before we went to bed I asked "Hey Hazel can I ask you something?" I ask and she nodded "Sure what is?" She asked "What did you mean when you said that, that Frank guy was cute?" I just had to ask "Um exactly what it means" she said laughing a little bit "Yah but he's… He's a cop" I clamed "I know and I know how you feel ever since they didn't do anything for mom or that they killed Bianca and Luke but I remembered something" she said smiling at me "And what's that?" I asked "What mom said before she died, for us to be happy and to live the life we've always wanted and for that to happen I… I need to let go of the anger I had for the police" she said before going into her room and I did the same.

When I got into bed I started to think about that what Hazel said about that, I mean I'm still made but doesn't mean Hazel is and if she is falling for some guy that is a cop I guess I can't really talk her out of it she's stubborn like me so I should be happy that she actually like someone, even if he is a cop, I sighed "Well at least I'm not in love" right when I said that the image of Percy Jackson came into my mind. I started to panic "No I cannot be falling for a guy I only saw once and in a picture, can I?" I ask myself but then my heart started to hurt just thinking about him and that's when I realized that I Nico Di Angelo the one the HATES cops is…..is in love with one.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: This just gets weirder **

**Percy POV:**

All of us manage to get to the hospital to see how Ethan was doing but, when we got there we saw Luke pacing back and forth until he saw us coming then he stopped "Hey guys" Luke said "Hey Luke, how's Ethan?" Annabeth ask and he looked down "He'll be fine, he just needs time to heal and an eye patch but other than that fine" Luke said but I wasn't convinced. He was hiding something and I had a feeling Annabeth knew it to because she looked at me and nodded and we walk to the corner to talk in private "Luke's hiding something" Annabeth said "Yah it has to something big and I think Bianca is involved to" I said but Annabeth just Looked at me "What makes you say that?" She ask "Well think about it Luke wants to talk to her in Private and Alexandra Donato it's like you said someone paid her to look like Bianca" I finished and Annabeth started thinking about it "Yah your right But what were those two in to get an-"But she didn't get to finish because my Cell began to ring "Hello, what, were, Ok were on our way" I hang up "What is it" Annabeth asked "Grab Thalia and Clarisse there's been another murder" I told her and she left to get the other two, when they got here we left.

**The Scene **

When we got there Chris was a little pale "What's wrong Chris you look like you've seen a ghost?" Clarisse asked "It's not that it's our victim he looks a lot like-"Chris stopped for a moment "Like….." Annabeth asked "Well see for your selves" He told us and we went forwards but what we saw shocked us it was Luke but not "He looks like Luke" I said "Yah and just like Bianca he fits Luke's discretion to a T but how?" Annabeth said "And from what I could see the Couse of death is the Built wounds on his chest" Chris said from behind us "Do you know what time?" Thalia asked "Around 5AM" "The same time as Alexandra Donato but how come it took longer to find him?" Clarisse asked "They probable kept him longer before dragging him out for us to find, and guess what else we found" Chris asked "Another note" I said and he nodded then lifting up the victims arm "But it's not Greek this time… it Italian" Annabeth said "Then I guess its Thalia's department then" Clarisse said and Thalia nodded "Let's see, it says 'Ora sappiamo la verità' it means 'we now know the truth'" Thalia said before looking at us "Ok take him back to the lab and figure out how he is and contact his family if he has any" Annabeth said and Chris nodded before leaving "Thalia call Bianca we need to talk to her" I told her and she was confused "Why?" she ask "Because we think Bianca and Luke know more than there saying" Annabeth said and Thalia nodded and went to call Bianca. Before we left I looked at the crowd that showed up and saw the same boy that was there during the first murder I wasn't able to get closer because he saw me and ran off again and disappeared so I just turned around and left with Annabeth back to the hospital to talk to Luke.

**Hospital**

When we got there Luke was gone "hey were did Luke go?" I asked and Jason pointed to the hallway "Ethan woke up and he went to go see him" Jason said and we started walking towards that direction. When we got to Ethan's room we heard them talking "What did he mean Luke?" Ethan asked "I-I don't know Ethan" Luke said "Luke Please don't lie to me, is it true" we heard Ethan and it sounded like he was crying "I-I … It's true" Luke said "Why didn't you ever told me?!" Ethan asked "Because I was afraid you would think differently of me if you knew the truth!" Luke said "Luke…I would never think differently of you it was your past but… why couldn't you tell me other than that?" Ethan asked "Because I'm tetchily supposed to dead" at that we came in and the jumped in surprise met "sorry for barging in but Luke were going to have to ask you a few questions" Annabeth told him and he nodded but before getting up he kissed Ethen on the lips and whispered something to him before getting up and walking in front of us and Annabeth fallowed I told her I would be there in a minute and she nodded.

I turned to look at Ethan "So other than your eye how do you feel?" I ask and he nodded "I'm good if it weren't for the fact that someone tried to kill me" He said "Ok can you describe this person" I asked and he nodded "I can try" he said "It was definitely a boy blue eyes, average height, but he was wearing a mask so I didn't see his face but he was American" he told me and I nodded "I'm sorry I can't be much help" Ethan said "No its ok Ethan you had to go throw this its ok not to know that much" I told him before getting up "Percy" He called "Yah?" I asked "Please don't blame Luke it wasn't his fault" Ethan said and I nodded "It's not that we blame him Ethan it's just… he's hiding something and we have to figure out what" I told him and he nodded that's when I left.

**The Priesting**

When we got there Bianca was already there with Thalia and they looked at us "What's this about?" Bianca asked "We just need to ask you something's about something's" Annabeth said before taking Bianca's hand and taking her to the interrogation room and I dragged Luke. I closed the door and sat down next to Annabeth as we started "I do believe that you two have something to tell us" Annabeth said "And don't worry were not recording this we know you didn't kill anyone but you are keeping something from us" I told them. They looked at each other before nodded "Your right you guys should know the truth" Bianca said and Luke nodded in agreement "you see seven years ago me and Luke worked for a guy name Kronos Turn and he made me and Luke Kill whoever he wanted with no questions asked" Bianca said "Yes but then we didn't want to live with this anymore we went to the FBI and told them everything but as payment they get us away from this life and they agreed so we told them all we knew and told them were they next target was" Luke said "They toke the person somewhere safe well we had to play dumb to Octavius another member of the gang so after we couldn't find him we left and after that the FBI pretended to be the Police and started chasing us all the way up to the point that we split up me and Luke went to the place the police wanted us to meet them at and they already had are deaths stage so that's when they took us somewhere safe, we went to school, got degrees, got jobs, feel in love, got married and we thought we would be save but apparently Kronos must have found out that were alive and are coming after us" Bianca said "And the one's we care about" Luke said "So that's the reason Ethan was a target" Annabeth said and Luke nodded "Yes but I never wanted him to get hurt I just…." Luke said "We know dud" I said "But we have another problem" Bianca said "And what's that?" Annabeth asked "It's my Little brother and sister" she said "You have a brother and sister?" We both asked and she nodded "Yes Nico and Hazel" she said "Why didn't you take them with you?" I ask "Because they were too young to go on missions like me and Luke so I- I couldn't bring them even if I wanted to" Bianca said "Well don't worry I'm sure we'll find them" Annabeth said to reassure her which worked.

We got up and exited the interrogation room were Thalia was waiting for Bianca and we knew it wasn't going to be Pretty bad. So we left them to talk while Luke took his seat at his desk "Well at least we now know why but we still got to figure out who he is and why he wants to kill them" Annabeth said "Maybe he wants revenge for them running away and selling him out" I said "Yes but there has to be another reason" Annabeth said. That's when Jason, Frank, and Grover came back "Well the doctor said Ethan should be up and running by tomorrow" Grover said and Luke signed "Thanks Grover" Luke said "Hey what are partners for" He said smiling, but then my phone rang "Another murder?" Annabeth asked and I picked up my phone "Hello" "Hello Percy Jackson" Said a man's voice "Who are you?" I ask and he just laughed "O don't worry we'll met soon enough but for now I suggest you check on Jason's little firebug I'm pretty sure he's burning up" the voice said before he hung up "What did he mean by that?" I ask "Percy what's wrong?" Frank asked "Jason do you call anyone your little firebug?" I asked and He nodded "Yah that's what I call Leo…Why?" He asked a little alert "Because that man just said 'I suggest you check on Jason's little firebug I'm pretty sure he's burning up' before hanging up" I told him before Jason got up and ran out the door "Clarisse Call Will and see if Jake is there or not and if he isn't tell him to bet us at "The forge shop" and do the same with Selina" I told her and she nodded then the rest of us followed Jason.

**The Forge shop**

When we got there the fire department was already there and the whole place was up in flames "LEO!" Jason called out but there were no replies but then we saw some fireman come out with four people "LEO! Jason called out again and one of them raised their heads "JASON" Leo called out and Jason ran towards him and they embraced and we ran towards them to see Jake, Charles and Hephaestus were also out "Were glade you guys are ok" I said happy to see them but before anyone else said anything We heard three different voices from behind us "JAKE" "CHARLES" "HEPHAESTUS" we turned around to see Will, Selina and Aphrodite running towards us and they embraced their husbands. Selina and Aphrodite were asking if they were alright and are they hurt while Will was just make sure he was alright "What happen?" Annabeth asked "Well we were just about to close for tonight but then these guy came and throw a bomb in there that's when we ducked but we hired him say something but I think it was in Spanish" Jake said and Leo nodded "yah he said 'Nos perjudicará a los seres queridos para hacerles sufrir' it means 'we will hurt the ones you love to make you suffer'" Leo said. After that I kind of blocked the conversation because I was looking around 'All this started because two people wanted freedom' I thought to myself and I couldn't believe these monsters there hurting everyone just for revenge, why couldn't they just let that go but before I could think any farther I saw the same boy I always see but mush more clearer he had black hair and eyes the dark brown and he was short but not too short, he looked pale like he hasn't been in the sun light that mush and was…cute for a boy he looked about four years younger than me I would have said more if it weren't for the fact he saw me looking at him and ran off. I knew I should have followed him but it was too dark to see so I didn't. I went back to the others but I still had to wander, 'who is he and why is he always at our crime scenes'? 


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: What's going on!?**

**Nico's POV:**

When I woke up I heard Octavius and Hazel arguing again so I got up to see what they were arguing about and when I open my door… well let's just say my ears were better off in my room. They were just yelling back and forth "YOU ARE JUST SO BOSSY YOU KNOW THAT!" Hazel yelled "WELL I'M ACTUALLY FALLOWING THE RULES THE BOSS GIVES US!" Octavius said in return "WELL AT LEST I DON'T SLEEP WITH HIM!" Hazel yelled back and Octavius was shock to hear her say that "I DO NOT SLEEP WITH THE BOSS!" He yelled back "YES YOU DO THE DAY I WOULD BELIEVE YOU IS THE DAY NICO ACTUALLY GOES ON A DATE!" "HAY!" I yelled getting both their attentions "Nico your awake" Hazel said smiling innocently as if she didn't say anything "Yah I'm awake and almost depth, so what this about?" I asked "Well I wanted to go and do my JOB early but buy the boss here won't let me go until one thirty" Hazel explain "Yes but you Di Angelo have to go and deliver this" Octavius said handing me a box "Oh so Nico can go and I can't!" Hazel yelled and Octavius nodded before looking at me again "Now go" He told me before walking away "Oh one day he's so going to get it" Hazel said before walking back to her room and I was left to do a job.

I walked all the way to the drop point so I could leave it there and walk back. By the time I hit 5th avenue I say the NYPD again and a lot of other people so I decided to take a look. When I walk closer I saw it was a died body and it kind of reminded me of Luke. Then I looked down 'Come to think of it the other one looked liked Bianca could it be that they were alive this entire time' I thought before looking back up and saw that the same cop that saw me before was looking at me so I ran off and even though this wasn't the time or place but I could feel like I was blushing, but that didn't stop me from running. By the time I stopped I was back at the hideout and I would have sited on the couch if it weren't for the fact my sister had a scowl of her face "What wrong sis?" I asked and she turned to look at me "Nico do you think we disserve this?" she asked and I was confused "Disserve what?" I asked and she signed "Disserve this Nico! The delivering packages not knowing what's in it or if what where doing is right and especially taking orders from Octavius" she said but wasn't finished "Speaking of him what does he even do I have never seen him do anything and I'm tired of this I want out!" Hazel said starting to cry and I went to hug her "Hazel I know it's hard but we have no were to go and we can't trust police after all they did kill Luke and Bian-" but before I could finish Hazel freed herself and looked at me "And that, what if the police never killed them" she said and I was just looking at her "Hazel you saw the blood they had to have been killed" I said but she shook her head "exactly Nico blood but we didn't see body's and before you make an excuse for that the Police always make the area close to observe the people and see what they have there should still have been police there but no there was nothing" Hazel said waiting for me to say something but I couldn't and she saw that so she started to walk out "Were are you going?" I ask and she stopped for a minute "To think and make a chose" he said before leavening and for the first time in a long time I truly felt alone.

After what seemed like hours Octavius came in and had a box with him so I figured I had another delivery and I did so I left. After I finished the delivery that took an HOUR to get there I started walking back thinking about what Hazel said and wondering if she had been right to say that, I mean it's true the police always work like that but still…. my thoughts were interrupted when I heard an explosion coming from ahead so I ran to see what happened even though it was dark. By the time I got there the fire department was already there and a bunch of people. When I managed to get to the front I saw it was "The Forge shop" I always pass it when I'm doing deliveries that's when I saw the NYPD cars came and I say a blond hair boy run out followed by the others "LEO!" he shouted but there was no answer. Then I saw the fire department bring out four people "LEO!" the boy shouted again and one of the people looked up and turned to his direction "JASON!" Leo shouted and they ran towards each other and embraced and the others fallowed after a few seconds I heard more shouting "JAKE" "CHARLES" "HEPHESTUS" they yelled and I turned to see two girls and one boy before they ran towards the scene I watch as they embraced as well.

When I look at them I started to wonder if anyone would worry about me like that, but it was all in my head yet…..It would be nice if someone would be. I looked back up at the burning building that was slowly getting its fire extinguished that's when I notes that the same guy was looking at me again so I rushed out of there. After a few minutes I was far enough to stop running and walk the rest of the way and while I was walking I started to think 'Why on earth is that guy always at every crime scene I'm close to' than I thought of something 'specking of that why is there a crime scene everywhere I go and why is always a murder or attempt…. They couldn't be thinking of getting read of me could they?' I thought. By the time I looked up to notes I was back at the hideout so I entered when I made it to the main room I shouted for Hazel "Hazel are you back?" I ask but no answer so I had a feeling she wasn't but that when I notes the note on the table and it read:

Dear Nico,

If you're reading this then that means I left. Please don't blame yourself or the police for this but I've decided to try and live a normal life like mom wanted and I'm sure if Bianca were hear she would want the same. So I'm going to the police and I'm going to tell them what I know. I'm sorry Nico but I don't want this life anymore so please don't hate me and know that I'll always love you.

Love Hazel

When I finished reading I put the note in my pocket and walked into my room. When I closed the door I put my face onto my pillow and started crying 'why, why does everything I love always leave me?' I asked myself before rubbing my eyes and taking out a knife that was in pants and started to cut myself. I know it's stupid to do that but it hurt so much knowing that everything I loved is now gone, I mean I know she's not dead but she left and is planning on never coming back and that was it, I couldn't take it anymore. When I was done I put the blade down and walk back to my bed and continued crying for I Nico Di Angelo have no one to care about, no one that cares for me and nothing left to live for.

**Sorry it took me forever and sorry it's short but I promise the next one will be longer and hopefully I can also update the other two. Well please comment but no harsh words please and see you all next time. **


End file.
